Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix
by Terra4
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP* 5th year fic, Harry isn't left in peace and plenty of violence of every sort. (duel, fight, war) But what matters is: can YOU figure out the plot before I tell you? I wonder... H/Cho & Hr/Viktor at first. I'm thinking R/Hr, H/g, H/Hr after.
1. The Letter

Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix  
  
Writer: Terra  
  
Chapter one: The letter  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah.. none of those are mine.. everything  
  
belongs to J.K.Rowling except the characters I created.. and  
  
I guess the plot..  
  
Note: this is my first fan fic everyone!! Please read and  
  
review!! Chapter one might be a tad boring.. I updated it  
  
though! I wrote in everything I meant to write! please read!  
  
This might be my first story but I assure you I have given a  
  
lot of thought to the plot so it might as well be worth  
  
reading (I hope)... Please feel free to write how you feel  
  
since, even if you don't like it, I need to know how you  
  
feel..  
  
Note 2: though we share the same name, me and the character  
  
Terra are not the same person. I mean my fiction is not about  
  
me entering Hogwarts. I just like this name too much, so I  
  
use it everywhere.. :)  
  
Note 3: I have rated this 13 but I am not sure though.. It  
  
does include drugs and smoking and WILL include slash.. but  
  
everything is made for the plot. I have thought of a more  
  
suitable way of writing it, without any slash or drugs, but it just seems to alter the story I wanna tell.. so it won't do..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Terra had been on the internet for nearly 16 hours now,  
  
she hadn't slept all night and was reading fan fiction about  
  
Harry Potter. She just couldn't wait for the 5th book to come  
  
out and spent all her time reading fan art or playing RPG's  
  
on Hogwarts forums. Ever since she had discovered the books  
  
she spent all her time reading and had a very weird sleeping  
  
pattern. She would stay up for one day and one night, and the  
  
next day too, when she would fall asleep  
  
for two hours in the afternoon and wake up, and when night  
  
came, she would sleep normally. So basically, whereas people  
  
spent 24 hours as one day, she would live 48 hours as one  
  
spends 24. Today she had to go to school in about one hour  
  
and though she even despised the very thought, she knew she  
  
had to go; since she had managed not to go the previous day  
  
(and what followed had been one of the worst mother tantrums  
  
ever). Her mother and father were abroad and she lived  
  
with her grandmother for that year. She was in last year and  
  
was supposed to go to college next year. The very thought  
  
made her stomach ache.  
  
She was standing in front of her computer, reading, when  
  
she heard a tap on her window. She just kept reading, not  
  
even realising it. The tapping was heard again. And again.  
  
That time she stopped reading and listened. She heard it once  
  
more. She didn't know whether or not to look towards the  
  
window and just sat there, thinking. It couldn't be her cat  
  
because her cat would've meowed. Was the sound even real? She  
  
hoped it was something. Something "worth it", or  
  
abnormal as others said.  
  
She had hoped for that "something" ever since... ever  
  
since she had been able to hope, actually... ever since she  
  
had discovered hope.. at what age had that started? 2? 3? 5?  
  
Again, as she thought of her past, she found herself unable  
  
to understand how much time she had lived. Unable to  
  
understand time. Unable to understand her age. What was she  
  
like when she was two? or three? or last year for that  
  
matter? She sighed. No. She would never be able to understand  
  
time. Why, she couldn't even remember what she had done the  
  
previous day. She had by now started to think she was  
  
mentally disturbed. Her mother, had she known Terra's  
  
thoughts, would've said it was due to her sleeping pattern.  
  
Of course.  
  
And there she was, hoping for excitement once more. But  
  
if nothing happened... if her hope was pointless yet once  
  
again.. she would get depressed. She would feel empty..  
  
-disapointed to the highest. And then she would get angry  
  
with herself.. for hoping... Because she just knew that her  
  
disapointment came from the fact that she had hoped too  
  
much.. for -impossible things. But then she heard the tapping  
  
once again.  
  
It couldn't hurt to look could it? Well, actually, it  
  
could. It could hurt her so bad she would actually feel  
  
stabbed. But what was that noise anyway? Wasn't she curious?  
  
Indeed she was. She was very eager to find out what the noise  
  
was. And apprehensive of course... because she was scared it  
  
would be just something too normal. Like a branch twig. But  
  
"the hell!" she thought. "I'm just gonna go look at what  
  
makes the bloody noise and the hell with it if it is nothing  
  
at all".  
  
She looked at the window but it was dead dark. Sighing,  
  
she got up and pulled back the curtains. She just stood  
  
there. Whatever she was expecting, it most certainly wasn't  
  
that. She just gaped at it.  
  
*-----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----  
  
*----*----*---- *----*----*  
  
Finally she opened the window. And into the room came...  
  
an owl. Terra looked at the tawny owl as it gave her an  
  
'it-was-about-time look'. Terra swallowed and nodded. She  
  
closed the window and sat in front of the owl. "Hello" she  
  
said. "And who might you be? And more to the point, what are  
  
you doing here?". Terra stroked the owl. She had never seen  
  
one before but was to fond of animals to be afraid of any of  
  
them. Then she noticed something attached to it's leg. "Not  
  
something" she thought. She knew what it was. A piece of  
  
parchment. Oh my!  
  
"Just stay here while I read OK?" she said to the owl  
  
softly, still looking at the parchment. She realised her  
  
voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. She read the  
  
parchment:  
  
"Dear Miss Terra Aeris,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
  
enclosed a list of all items you will need.  
  
Term will start for you next year on September the  
  
first. However, in order for you to draw level with other 5th  
  
years, you will spend the rest of this year learning 4  
  
year-worth of magic.  
  
We await your owl no later then February the 13th.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Professor McGonnagall."  
  
Terra read the letter once, then twice, and again and  
  
again... Thoughts began racing in her head. Was this  
  
someone's idea of a joke? It most certainly seemed so. But  
  
she had no real enemies so... who? Why? She had no real  
  
friends either so who would know her this well? Who could  
  
know she had longed for this very thing to happen to her? And  
  
she read again. Who could've trained an owl to act like this?  
  
Anger, hate, deception and doubt began rising, twirling in  
  
her head. Deception she felt because she felt right now as if  
  
her dream had been destroyed. She felt exposed to the painful  
  
reality. There was no Hogwarts. But how could she not hope?  
  
Why, how stop the  
  
growing doubt that told her it could be for real? Why stop  
  
it? It could be for real couldn't it? These confusing,  
  
painful thoughts raced each other for the next days. But  
  
still, logic gave up as hope grew stronger. She liked hope.  
  
And in this moment of deep confusion, mental destabilization,  
  
and utter bewilderment, all she had to keep her sane was  
  
hope. So finally she believed it. One week and a half had  
  
passed since the letter came and finally she believed it. And  
  
not a single soul knew about the letter.  
  
She decided to tell her mother. She called her on  
  
Thursday night. The night she finally believed the letter.  
  
"Mother, you just won't believe what happened"  
  
And indeed she didn't.  
  
"Have you been taking drugs?"  
  
Oh god. Not this. Not now.  
  
"yes mother. Of course. And I just thought, well, how  
  
else can I show my mother how remarkably sane I am other then  
  
by telling her I got into Hogwarts? And I was definitely so  
  
high that it didn't even ocure to me that you might not  
  
believe me." answered a really sarcastic Terra.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
And then her mother gasped.  
  
"Hold on a minute"  
  
"Sure thing" responded a highly annoyed Terra.  
  
She lit up a cigarette while waiting for her mother.  
  
"All right Terra, we will take you to London this  
  
weekend. We'll be home tomorrow. You don't have to go to  
  
school until we have sorted out if this is a stupid prank or  
  
not"  
  
Confusion, joy, euphoria, amazement, speechlessness, and  
  
utter bewilderment and shock flowed past her as a cold  
  
shower.  
  
"R- Really?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, and I have to hang up now. See you tomorrow. Send  
  
your owl back to whoever wrote this letter to ask for more  
  
information."  
  
Terra hung up. She didn't need to ask for information  
  
since she knew it all. But she did need for the address to  
  
the Leaky Cauldron where her mother would be finally  
  
convinced. She didn't pay much attention to the thought  
  
rising in her head. What had made her mother give in so fast?  
  
This wasn't normal Ms. Aeris behaviour at all. She looked at  
  
the tawny owl whom she had kept since the day the letter  
  
arrived.  
  
"Do you have some parchment and a quill? All I have is  
  
paper and a pen."  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
----*----*---- *----*----*----*  
  
The next day her parents came. They both looked very  
  
anxious. Terra had been thinking about her mother's comment  
  
all day. "Have you been taking drugs?". Terra was a 17  
  
year-old girl who had indeed been taking drugs. Well, she had  
  
previously in time. Refuge, escape, everything she didn't  
  
have she had found there. Until, that is, she realised she  
  
was wrong. She had found extremely overwhelming things with  
  
drugs. But everything just seemed to end up in chaos. Her  
  
feeling like a wreck, throwing up every single thing that  
  
went down her throat... Even her pills, her drugs. And then  
  
came the teachers. They had obviously figured things out.  
  
They didn't act like it, and she didn't have any proof.  
  
Still, she knew. They knew. And then, of coursen her parents  
  
knew. They didn't act like it either but Terra was far from  
  
stupid and those adults were far from carefull. Even when she  
  
was extremely high, she understood them completely. But the  
  
thing that made her stop was that she couldn't be high  
  
everytime. And when she was 'sane', she would feel a wreck.  
  
Afterwards, she began taking less drugs because everyone knew  
  
and she just had to mislead them... make them think they were  
  
wrong.. But she ended up growing reluctant to every single  
  
drug.. They made her feel like throwing up. And she stopped.  
  
Soweway, Terra thought she had grown up. Not as in a 'better'  
  
person but as in a person that had changed and learned from  
  
what she thought were her mistakes. And she felt better.  
  
They were in the plane to London and Terra was sleeping  
  
through it. When she woke up, they were already at the end of  
  
the ride. Her mother and father were talking about work,  
  
indiferent to the fact that their daughter was going off to  
  
learn witchcraft. "Pathetic" Terra thought.  
  
They went to the Leaky Cauldron and Terra quickly found  
  
the bartender. When whe made him open the secret passage to  
  
Diagon Alley, her father gasped whereas her mother just wore  
  
a scowl.  
  
They went to Gringotts first and Terra surprised  
  
everyone when she recited off by heart:  
  
"Enter stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
  
For if you look beneath our walls  
  
For a treasure that was never yours  
  
You have been warned! Beware!  
  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
Terra just shrugged at the looks people gave her.  
  
They went through their shoping easily and peacefully.  
  
Terra bought a large amount of dress-robes and robes. They  
  
even got her a broomstick since it was stated in her list  
  
that she needed one.  
  
Then, of course came the one thing she had been looking  
  
forward to. Olivanders' shop of magical wands. After greeting  
  
the owner and trying out a great amount of wands, she finally  
  
walked out with a "holly, phoenix feather, 13 inche" wand.  
  
"Very powerfull" had said M. Ollivanders.  
  
They spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron. They slept  
  
until breakfast. Strangely, Terra also slept. She was feeling  
  
like she was back on the 'regular' sleeping pattern.  
  
In the morning, they received another owl.  
  
"Dear Miss Terra Aeris,  
  
We inform you that your teacher is ready for you. You will  
  
spend the whole remaining year under his care and he will  
  
teach you all you need to know to be ready for your 5th year  
  
at Hogwarts. Your teacher is M. Remus Lupin and he will be  
  
meeting you in the Leaky Cauldron at 8 o'clock tonight.  
  
yours sincerely,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagall." 


	2. What do you mean Voldemort is back?

What do you mean "Voldemort is back" ?  
  
Terra looked at the letter. Lupin? She was to live with Lupin? Something she had been thinking about for the past two weeks returned. First Hogwarts, then Mc Gonnagall, then Diagon Alley and now Lupin. Everything, it seemed, came straight out of the books. But how could this be? She had been thinking about this ever since the letter. Her mother, it seemed, didn't appear confused in the slightest, even though she had read the books. This made Terra feel a lot more confused. This thought, this mystery had been taking all of her energy and she would almost do nothing else then think about it. She did not, however, talk about the 'oh-so-strange' circumstances and the way they puzzled her. She never did. And she wasn't going to start now. There was no way Terra would be caught talking about anything important to her with her mother. She lit a cigarette. They were still having breakfast and Terra hadn't eaten yet. She never did. Her parents knew she smoked but scowled at the sight  
all the same. Terra, of course, didn't care the slightest.  
  
Terra resumed her quiet thoughts about the Wizarding World. There was a 'Hogwarts', a 'McGonnagall', a 'Lupin'. Did this mean..? That everybody in the Muggle world knew about Harry Potter and the Wizarding World but just thought it was some book fiction? How in the world?.. But yet again, Terra could find no answer. And yet again, she wasn't any close to starting any debate about it with her mother. Terra and her mother couldn't talk about anything, it seemed, without having an argument. She went up to her room to pack up her stuff. Her parents would come in and out at random to give her things she would need. It was almost 8 o'clock already when her mother came in one last time. She knew about the letter they had received in the morning. This means she knew about a teacher coming at 8 o'clock. Terra's mother hadn't read the letter.  
  
"Could I read the letter Terra?"  
  
"Sure" she said, giving her the letter. Her mother read it.  
  
"Oh! is your teacher Lupin?"  
  
Terra scowled. Is your teacher Lupin? Her teacher was a character coming out of a book and her mothers' reaction didn't quite fit in, in Terra's opinion.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I din't know that"  
  
"Mother, you do realise that I am going to Hogwarts, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Terra." Terra decided not to say anything else since her confusion couldn't be understood by someone who wasn't capable of being confused at these most confusing events. Her mother then said:  
  
"You haven't any of your things that we left back at home.."  
  
"I won't need them where I'm going."  
  
"Oh Terra!" her mother cried before throwing herself at Terra. She hugged her daughter tightly. Terra was not in the mood for this but didn't do anything against it. She wasn't the crying type and least of all affectionate, but she understood that her mother was in real pain because her 'baby' was going so far.  
  
`"Hello Imrinell" came a male voice.  
  
"Remus!" said her mother letting go of Terra. What? Did I hear them calling themselves by their name? Terra looked around as the two people hugged each other. What? Lupin came to Terra and held out a hand. Terra shook it.  
  
"Mother, do you know Professor Lupin?" Terra asked as she turned to face her mother after letting go of Lupin's hand.  
  
"Well yes. He was a friend of your father's but we haven't had contact since he died."  
  
Terra had two fathers. The real one, the one who died, was one of them. The other was the man who now made his entrance in the room. She was used to calling him 'father' even though he was just her mother's second husband. `My father knew Lupin? Does this mean my father was a wizard?' "But.... Was my father a wizard then?" Terra asked. "Yes he was. But I never told you because.. well.. you didn't have to know unless you were a witch.." Then Lupin spoke "We'll be leaving now Imrinell. Mister Aeris." he nodded at the two of them. "She'll be back for summer." "How are we leaving?" asked Terra. Lupin smiled down at her "Floo Powder. Now say goodbye to your parents as I take your crate downstairs." Terra bid them farewell. A very long and tearfull `goodbye' that was. Terra didn't cry though, and managed to finally leave with a smile at her parents.  
  
****************************  
  
They came in a house that was rather big and looked quite comfy. Around it was a spacefull garden. Professor Lupin showed her to her room and she settled herself before heading downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. She sat on the opposite side of Lupin.  
  
"Professor.. you knew my father?" "You can call me Remus and, yes, I did.. when we were both Aurors. Your father died during the job." "My mother never told me anything. Is she.. is she a witch?" "No, your mother is a muggle. They were together back in the dark days and your mother became pregnant with you but  
  
your father died before you were born. He is the one that named you." "Oh." Terra said. She didn't know how to feel about her father's sudden appearance in her life. Her father had been an auror, he knew Lupin.. She was a half-blood witch. But she didn't think about it for long. Instead, she resumed her thoughts about the fact that she was now entering a book. That's how she felt, since everything around her was coming from a book.  
  
"Remus, does everyone who has read the Harry Potter books know about our world? I mean, I thought it was supposed to be a secret to all Muggles.." "Oh no, don't you worry, you're the only one who knows. The Muggle World has no idea. But this is something that Dumbledore will explain to you in due time. Now eat, you haven't touched anything."  
  
Terra smiled and attempted to eat a little. Now she felt even more confused about this all. Surely.. If Dumbledore was to explain.. She thought about this for a moment, not able to make aything clearer. Something was up.  
  
The days passed and Terra didn't think about this anymore. What Lupin was teaching her was far too interesting and she needed to study. In the meantime, she had learned that it was Lupin himself who had requested to look after her, since he had known her father. Lupin became a sort of uncle to Terra and she could always talk freely with him. In the days when he turned to a werewolf, Terra would be sent to a friend of Lupin's who didn't live far away. And so the days passed and Terra learned everything she could. One day Lupin came and said  
  
"I have found a boggart in the sitting room, do you want to tackle it?" Terra looked at Lupin. "But.. yes.. but I don't even know what he'll change into.." "Well come and find out, you need to find out someday." Terra followed him. They came to the sitting-room and Lupin turned to her. "Have you ever thought about what might be your worst fear?" "I have.. really.. But I never found out.. I can't seem to decide wether it's a million tarantulas crawling on me or a dementor.." Lupin studied her for a moment and then said: "Well, you'll just find out and I will tackle it. How does that sound?" "OK I guess". So Lupin went to a cupboard where the boggart evidently was and moved aside. Terra was facing it. Lupin opened the cupboard and out came.. Terra couldn't see, it was as if someone had turned the lights out. Well, it could be that since it was after sundown. Everything was a blur and deadly cold. But the cold reached her insides more than anything else. Just as a white fog  
began to appear, it all stopped as fast as it had started. Terra was standing there, shaking like mad. Lupin came to her: "Sit down and eat this" he said, handing her a chocolate frog. Terra ate it and immediately felt better. "Feel better?" he asked kindly. "Yes" she said " And I'm glad I found out what I fear the most. But you know what this means don't you?" she asked Lupin. "No" he said. "What?" "You'll have to teach me the patronus charm" she said, giving him a small smile. Lupin sighed. "I should've known"  
  
***********************  
  
And so it was that the days flew by, Terra learned how to fly and learned the patronus charm along with all her studies. By that time she and Lupin were finished with studiying and were simply reviewing certain things. Summer had almost begun. When one day a dog came.  
  
"Sirius!" said Lupin. The dog entered the house and changed into Sirius. "He's back Remus. He's back into power." And Sirius filled them in on everything that had happened that year. The Triwizard Tournament, the Goblet of Fire, Cedric's death and Harry's encounter with Voldemort. "But I don't understand" said Terra. "What you say was already written in the book 'The Goblet of Fire'.." Sirius and Lupin didn't say anything to that. Instead they decided that she should come with them to see Dumbledore. Terra was too confused to ask any more questions. Remus left to gather some people and she was left with Sirius. One week later he came back and they all left for Hogwarts.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, we shall return to Harry and his summer... I hope those of you who are reading will enjoy and please review!!! I live for reviews and I want you to read and review and tell me what you think!!!!! I would be so happy to find out people are reading this!!  
  
A/N2: really special thanks to Shellie and Sarah Morley who reviewed my fic! Thanks you guys, I wouldn't have written more if you didn't review! Your reviews were so great it gave me the boost to write more!!  
  
Shellie: thx ever for being the first reviewer and for saying that! you made me so happy!  
  
Sarah Morley: I thought I would cry when I read that! You don't know how much it meant to me! And as for your afterthought *grins*.. we shall see.. hehehe.. Now to your story: you better write more of that since I am waiting to read! I really like it, don't keep me hanging like that!  
  
Willowcc: Thank you! Thanks a lot! This means so much. I have reviewed your fic, though my madness took the better of me and I wrote nonsense... The thing is, I really enjoyed it. Hope to read more. 


	3. Owls and Holiday Plans

Chapter 3  
  
Owls and holiday plans  
  
  
  
Harry was in his room, late at night, writing an essay for Potions. He was feeling rather tired and he decided to go to sleep. He looked at his night table and realized it was almost midnight. He was going to be 15 in 15 seconds.  
  
He thought about his last year in Hogwarts. Things were really turning out to be dangerous. He couldn't bear thinking about Cedric's death. 8 seconds to go. It was going to be a difficult year. 5 seconds to go. Would he even be allowed to go to Hogsmeade? The teachers always seemed to think something was dangerous for him, but now that Voldemort was back, it would be worse. 2 seconds to go. Of course, he knew they weren't all that wrong, but still… 1 second. 0. He was 15.  
  
He got up and looked out of the window. Hedwig wasn't back yet… Then he saw a dark figure in the sky approaching his room. When it was above the street lamp, he recognized it as an owl. No, actually it was four owls. He moved away from the window to let them enter.  
  
They settled on his bed. There was Hedwig, Pig, and two Barn Owls. They all brought a small package and a letter. He freed them from their burden and the two barn owls left. Hedwig went to her cage while Pig started zooming in the room. Then he started screeching happily. Harry moaned "oh no." If the Dursleys heard him, Harry would have it real bad. He grabbed his wand and put a Silencing Spell on Pig. The owl continued zooming throughout the room, but silently. Harry looked at the packages.  
  
One was from Hogwarts. At least the letter was. The package, he supposed, was from Hagrid. Another, brought by Pig, was certainly from Ron. He decided to open this one first. He opened the letter and read  
  
"Harry,  
  
Happy birthday.  
  
How have you been? I am doing fine, I had a nice summer, even with the twin's stupid jokes and Percy's constant babbling. Ok so I had an average summer.  
  
Dad says you can come here. This weekend. So, send me an owl if you can come. Actually, we'd probably come and get you even if your uncle says no, but ask them anyway.  
  
I have received a letter from Hogwarts. Guess what? I've been made prefect! That was actually the reason for the twin's stupid jokes. And that's also why Percy hasn't stopped babbling. He was "giving me some advice". I guess Hermione is the other prefect.  
  
I sent you a present; it's in the package. It's something new and you won't find it anywhere. I made dad buy it from America (he was there on ministry business). Hope you like it.  
  
Answer A.S.A.P.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry thought it was great that Ron was made prefect. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Ron really wanted to be a prefect. He opened the package and saw a book. He was surprised at first… But then he saw the title "The Seeker's Best Guide". It was a large book filled with every single move or strategy any seeker might need. It also had pictures that showed famous Seekers in action. It even contained every possible detail on how to pull the Wronski Feint. Harry smiled broadly. He loved it.  
  
He then took the letter brought by Hedwig. It was from Hermione. He read:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Happy birthday!  
  
I sure hope you're doing well. How was your summer so far? Mine was rather nice. I went to Russia with my mother and father this summer for two weeks. I saw Viktor. He showed me every place imaginable (not Durmstrang though, of course). I really had a lot of fun. You couldn't believe it here. They have a special zoo for Wizards and Witches that contains every Magical Creature imaginable. I bought your present here also. There is a note in the package that will explain everything about your present.  
  
You couldn't imagine what great news Hogwarts sent me! I am a prefect! I am so glad!  
  
Well, I guess I'll see you at Ron's soon. My parents will send me there sometime this month.  
  
Have a nice summer!  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ps: Hedwig came to see me again, so I figured I would send your present with her."  
  
Harry couldn't see how Hermione could be surprised at being made prefect. It was so obvious she'd be one! He reached for the package. There was a sort of Amulet in there. It looked really nice, all round and made of a strange metal. It hung on a leather rope. He looked at the note beside it:  
  
"Harry,  
  
This is an amulet I have found in Russia. I have one, and now so do you. I will give Ron his on Christmas (they go together). I bought it in a Magical Artifacts Shop for Witches and Wizards. These amulets have a very strong bond with each other. It is said that they are connected and therefore connect their bearers with each other. It is also said that they help the people who wear them protect each other and keep contact. There were no other like these. I found it very special. I hope you like it.  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry looked again at the amulet. It was really nice. What he liked most was the idea that they were charmed to connect the people who would wear them. He hung it around his neck.  
  
He then reached for the third letter. This one was from Hogwarts. It felt heavier than usual. He opened it and gasped in shock when he saw a Prefect's badge. He looked at the letter:  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a prefect this year. Let us remind you that this is a very important task. You will help students throughout the school year and are expected to set an example for them. You will meet the other prefects on the train to discuss passwords and other matters.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress."  
  
How come he was a prefect? If Hermione and Ron were also… There were supposed to be two a year… Or at least he had thought so. Well, never mind… He was actually glad to be a prefect too. He could take points away from Malfoy… He actually grinned at that thought. And he could be out in the castle a little later than other students. Along with that letter, there was his usual Booklist.  
  
He reached for the parcel. He opened it, and saw a letter in there too. It was from Hagrid:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Happy birthday to you! Hope the Muggles are treating you right. Heard you were made prefect! Congratulations! I have a present for you. It's called a 'Collar'. It's a magical necklace to place around your pets' neck, and there is a tiny whistle also. When you place the necklace around your pet, then you can use the whistle. When you blow it, none but your pet will hear it and it will come straight to where you are, wherever it is. I hope you and Hedwig like it.  
  
Hagrid"  
  
He looked at the 'Collar'. That was a really nice present, very thoughtful also. And, Harry thought, not at all dangerous (unlike the last present Hagrid had sent him. Though it was harmless when you stroked it). The whistle hung on a little chain. It didn't look like a whistle at all, rather like a simple necklace. Harry placed it on his bedside table. He then took the Collar to Hedwig's cage. She wasn't sleeping, so he placed her necklace around her neck. She looked very happy at the gift.  
  
He then returned to open the last letter. It was, as he had guessed, from Sirius. It read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday,  
  
How have you been? I am at Remus' at the moment and everything is well. I hope you are taking care of yourself. How are the Muggles treating you? Professor Dumbledore told me you would be going to the Weasley's for the remainder of the holidays. I hope you will have a lot of fun there. He also informed me you were made a prefect, and I am very glad. Congratulations! I have enclosed a present for you that I hope you will like.  
  
Have fun at Ron's,  
  
Sirius."  
  
He smiled as he read his Godfather's letter and reached for the parcel. He opened it and saw a very large book. He took the letter that was next to it and read:  
  
"Harry, this is a book containing all sorts of spells, counter-spells, curses, counter-curses and charms. They shouldn't be difficult to learn. At Hogwarts, they don't have time to teach you everything and I think these could come in quite useful.  
  
Sirius"  
  
He looked back at the book. Its title was "Magic To Learn" and was really large. He supposed this actually contained more spells than he could remember but it was still a wonderful present. And it would probably come in handy.  
  
By now, Harry was really tired so he placed his gifts and letters on his bedside table and got in bed. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast. This year, the Dursleys had given up on making Dudley follow a diet. Which was for the best in Harry's opinion. He sat down at the table, where nobody acknowledged his presence, as always. He started eating, and then decided he would rather ask his question now than wait any longer.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"hmph" answered his uncle. Harry decided to ask him without further ado.  
  
"The Weasleys have invited me over for the holidays… Can I… Would it be ok if I went?  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at him and said:  
  
"We're going to America for the remainder of the holidays." Harry's heart sank but he didn't have time to wonder why the Dursleys would take him with them on holiday because Uncle Vernon kept talking.  
  
"And Mrs. Figg has gone for the holidays too. So I don't know what I am going to do with you." Harry looked at him; amused he could ever think it possible that his uncle would take him anywhere.  
  
"So I guess the best way to get rid of you is to send you to that lot and not be bothered with you any longer. That way I won't have to pay for anything either."  
  
Harry allowed himself a grin as his uncle returned to his newspaper. Maybe his uncle was being a little kind since he was now so scared after countless annoying events with wizards. And last year's events had probably played their part. Harry had blown up his aunt and ministry wizards had come to help. But much to uncle Vernon's disappointment, Harry didn't get into any kind of trouble. Uncle Vernon now seemed to think Harry could get away with anything, and he wasn't pleased. He decided to not push him too much.  
  
Harry went back up to his room and wrote to Ron, telling him he could come. Pig was still there, so Harry tied the parchment to his leg and sent him off after returning him his voice. The next day he got a letter saying they would come Saturday at two o'clock with ministry cars. Harry told this to his uncle who grunted. Harry thought that meant he didn't have an objection.  
  
Saturday came quickly and soon enough he was in the hall, waiting for the Weasleys with his entire luggage ready. His uncle came out of the living room and turned to him:  
  
"I don't think you need to stay here any longer. Just wait for your lot outside. I don't want any of them in my house."  
  
Harry nodded and opened the door. "Bye" he said. But no answer came. He walked outside, pulling his crest and Hedwig's cage behind him. Ten minutes after, a black car came into Privet Drive. Harry got to his feet as the car stopped in front of him. Out of the car came… Somebody Harry really didn't expect to see at that time…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…… Snape.  
  
  
  
LOL! So, anyone wanna know what happens next? Just review and tell me! Anyone feel like flaming me because Hermione spent time with Viktor? Do you think it's stupid for the three of them to be prefects? Just let me know! Please, I could do with a few reviews… 


	4. Painful Memories

Chapter 4  
  
Painful Memories  
  
A/N:  
  
*************BEWARE****************  
  
I said there would be violence, and there is violence in this chapter... More to come.... Don't read if you can't handle it...  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
Harry looked at professor Snape, shocked.  
  
"...Professor?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry, rather bored.  
  
"Potter, get in the car. Don't waste my time"  
  
What did he mean? Or rather what in the name of Merlin was he doing here?  
  
"What are you doing here Sir?"  
  
Professor Snape looked at Harry, but this time he was angry.  
  
"You haven't received the letter, have you Potter?"  
  
Harry thought about that for a second. The letter? Which letter was Snape referring to? Well, Snape had asked if Harry had received the letter when Harry had asked him what he was doing here. That was probably Snape's way of saying "If you had received the letter, you would know." So the letter was probably referring to Snape's presence there. That kind of letter, Harry hadn't received.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
Snape was pissed at that. He mumbled something about having the decency of sending letters in time and saving him the trouble of explaining everything to Potter.  
  
"Get in the car. I'll explain on the way."  
  
Harry nodded and started putting his trunk in the back of the car. Right then, a tawny owl landed on the top of the car. Snape took the letter from it and the owl flew away. Snape looked at the letter and turned to Harry looking relieved a great deal.  
  
"It's for you Potter. This is the letter you were supposed to receive before I came here"  
  
Harry took the letter and said "Thank you Sir" With that they both got in the car. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have received a letter from Dumbledore. I know you were supposed to spend the summer at the Weasley's, but it turns out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to leave on an important errand for a couple of days with Charlie, Bill and Percy.  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are at a friend's house until their parents return. As the Dursley's are going on vacation, you need somewhere to stay until the Weasley's are back. So Professor Dumbledore, Remus and I have agreed the best place for you to stay in was Remus's house. As you know, I am there too.  
  
Remus has a lot of work these days, so he couldn't come. I would have preferred coming there myself, but as I can't, we had to find someone else. I'm sorry to say that Severus Snape will be the one to bring you here. I tried everything, but he was the only one available at the time. He will come at the time the Weasley's were supposed to come. I sincerely hope the ride won't be too painful.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Harry inwardly grinned at Sirius's hate towards Snape. Snape was driving the car silently. The car was much like the Knight's Bus, which was a good thing, since Snape really couldn't drive. (A/N: you know, the car popped in and out of places, didn't bump into anything since everything magically got out of the way and all... I couldn't explain that in a literary way...) Harry sat quietly in his seat, thinking about his past few weeks at the Dursley's. He didn't enjoy the memories, but couldn't help thinking about them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A/N: This is supposed to be in italic, but I still haven't figured out why every time I write in italic and post it, it appears in ff.net as normal text... If someone could tell me in his or her review how to fix it, I would be very grateful...)  
  
Harry came into the house after having spent 2 hours in the garden, cutting grass, planting flowers and the like, as his Uncle had asked him. It wasn't only raining outside, it was thunder and lightning and Harry was soaking wet. But he knew he had to finish his job if he wanted dinner. Even though it was after 6 in the afternoon and the sun had set, they had told him to work in the garden. He could barely see what he was doing in the dusk, and the rain didn't help either. His uncle came out of the living room and looked at Harry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he roared, "Didn't I tell you to finish your job before coming in?"  
  
Harry looked up at Uncle Vernon defiantly. "I *did* finish my job," he answered.  
  
Uncle Vernon smacked Harry on the face with the back of his hand. Hard. Harry fell to the floor, not believing what was happening. He looked at his Uncle, shocked. His uncle hadn't beaten him up since he was eleven -since he had started at Hogwarts. Harry was shocked that his uncle might start beating him up again. But he didn't want his uncle to know that. He got up easily and stated, "I'm not lying."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes were now tiny slits and Harry could barely see his eyes. But he knew that look. It was screaming: "I hate you, I despise you". Harry was sure his own eyes held the same expression.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way, boy!" his uncle roared, and he hit him on the face once again. Harry was smacked against the wall and he fell on the floor headfirst. He had never known Uncle Vernon to be so strong. His glasses were broken and he took them off. He started laughing and got up from the floor. Amazingly, he still could see without a problem. He looked at his uncle and said: "Well, if you don't believe me, go and look for yourself. I assure you I have done everything you have asked me to." His uncle was getting more and more angry. "I told you not to speak to me like that!" he roared, making another move to hit his nephew. But this time, Harry was quicker. He grabbed his uncle's arm and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Uncle Vernon. If anyone found out what you're doing, you'd get in trouble."  
  
But his uncle didn't seem scared by this threat. Harry let go of him and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew his uncle wouldn't hesitate in hitting him again. He was trying to push Harry to his limit. If Harry got really angry, he would do magic. He would lose control and curse his uncle. And that would get him expelled from Hogwarts. That was his uncle's plan, and Harry knew he had to control himself no matter what. This time Fudge would use any excuse to cause problem. He wouldn't excuse Harry, not now that he thought he was a liar. And Fudge knew Harry was a Parseltongue. He probably thought Harry was a dark wizard. He would use any excuse to get Harry expelled.  
  
Harry lied down on his bed. He was a little confused. On the one hand, his uncle seemed to be scared of doing anything that would get him in trouble with Harry's Godfather. At least he had been scared the previous year. But on the other hand, he had hit Harry. He seemed to not realize how angry Sirius would be he found out. Harry thought about that. *When* he found out? Would Harry even tell him? *If* he found out, rather... Harry didn't really feel like telling Sirius about this. It would sound as if he were asking for help. He wasn't a baby. He could take care of himself. He didn't want to run to Sirius's side and act like a crybaby. He had dueled against Voldemort. He had endured the Cruciatous Curse. He could handle his uncle. Suddenly, Harry realized that he was not only angry and vengeful because of his uncle's act. He was also ashamed. He was ashamed that man had hit him. And with a jolt of fury, he realized why his uncle acted this way. It was such a simple thing!  
-Devilish, yet simple. Harry was indeed ashamed of being hit. And as such, he would never admit to anybody what had happened. He knew he would never admit it. But the worse of all was that hi uncle knew it too. That's why he wasn't scared of hitting him. He knew Harry would never talk. And Harry hated to admit it but he was right. His uncle had cornered him.  
  
Harry remained there, thinking. He didn't feel like eating at all. He wanted to sleep. But he couldn't do that either. His aunt yelled at him to come down and clean all the mud he had brought inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was in the first week of the holidays. Since then everything had gotten worse. His uncle managed to have at least 3 arguments a week with him, and he would get beaten up every time. In the beginning, the first two weeks, things didn't get out of hand too much. Uncle Vernon would hit Harry in the face, and Harry would manage to stay on his feet. He decided he didn't want to fall on the floor after the first time, and he didn't fall. At the end of the second week, however, his uncle had been really pissed.  
  
Harry looked at Snape who was still driving silently. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts too. Harry looked out of the window and thought back to the end of the second week.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A/N: I suppose I don't need to write "flashback" for you to understand, but I feel better knowing it's clear. Oh well... I won't write it anymore. I guess it is useless)  
  
Harry got up that morning on the 15^th July feeling really apprehensive. He didn't want to see the Dursleys. He had had enough of his uncle's bullying him like that. He didn't think he could endure another day like that without losing control. But he had to control himself. He wouldn't let anything get him expelled from Hogwarts. Especially not his uncle.  
  
Harry got down the stairs to get to the kitchen and have breakfast. But at the door of the kitchen, he found his uncle waiting for him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, boy?" his uncle asked. Harry thought for a moment, wondering if it was wise to answer. His uncle would use any excuse to hit him. He decided that staying silent was more dangerous so he answered "I was going to breakfast, sir." His uncle smiled evilly at him. "Oh you were, weren't you? And I suppose you thought you could eat with us, didn't you?" Harry looked up at his uncle. He didn't answer. "DIDN"T YOU?!" his uncle bellowed. Harry winced, "No sir. Of course not" he said. But his uncle wasn't satisfied yet. Harry was giving him the right answers, and if he kept on like that, Uncle Vernon wouldn't have any reason to hit him. And that didn't please him at all. He was looking for a reason to hit Harry, and he would find one. "You are supposed to come down here before any of us and prepare breakfast. Then you leave and let us eat. When we're finished, you clean the kitchen and you may eat anything that is left. Is that understood?" Harry  
looked at his uncle murderously. In a barely audible voice, he said "Yes, Sir." He had a feeling that if he allowed his voice to rise any higher, he would scream all his hatred. But his uncle took advantage of this. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he bellowed, as though he hadn't heard Harry's answer. Harry winced and said: "yes sir." But his uncle wasn't about to give up. "Don't talk to me like that." he said. "Like what?" Harry asked, not understanding what he had done wrong this time. He had talked normally; there had been nothing wrong with his tone. But then he realized he had made a mistake. He had fallen straight into his uncle's trap. Harry flinched. His uncle smiled a triumphant smile and then roared: "Don't talk back to me!" while raising his hand to hit Harry. Harry took a step back. It was out of instinct, but it was a mistake. Now his uncle was really pissed off "DON'T BACK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled just before hitting Harry. Harry fell to the ground but didn't have time  
to get up because his uncle kept on hitting him. Or rather... kicking him. Uncle Vernon started kicking Harry while bellowing all kinds of insults at him and his parents. Harry was rolling on the floor because of the strength of his uncle's kicks. His uncle kicked him all the way to the stairs. There he kicked him some more and Harry felt as though his back, which had been against the bottom stair, would break any minute. But his Uncle stopped kicking him. "Get up," he said sternly. Harry did as he was told, only to be punched in the face this time. His uncle had punched him in the eye, and Harry fell on the stairs. Satisfied, his uncle left.  
  
Harry went back to his room, swearing he would get his revenge. He sent Hedwig to Ron, with an envelope containing his glasses and a note telling him he had got into yet another fight with Dudley, and asking if he could get Bill or Charlie to repair it and put an Unbreakable Charm on it (without telling his parents: he didn't want them to worry). This was the 3^rd time he was sending his glasses to Ron and he had only just thought about using the Unbreakable Charm.  
  
After having sent Hedwig, he lied down on his bed, anger and hatred flooding over him. He took out a Charms Book and started reading and learning every charm and theory of by heart. It was his only way of staying sane. His only solaces were his books.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(a/n: I'll be back with more soon. I'm sorry this chapter is short... please review if you read, and tell me how to make my text appear in italic...  
  
Schrijfventje: Thank you so much for your review!!!! It was so nice!! It really made me happy! Thank you!  
  
WillowCC: Thank you Thank you thank you!!!!! You came back to read more!!!! This made me so happy!!!! Well, here... I wrote more!)  
  
Please review! Say anything you want! Anything! Just so I know what people who read think... Even if it's a single word................... ok so don't review! See if I care! :P (well, I do actually, but I'm not desperate for reviews.... It would just be nice... but of course, you don't have to be nice... j/k j/k ) 


End file.
